A network device may facilitate an exchange of information packets via a communication network. For example, a network switch or router may receive streams of information packets from other devices, such as Personal Computers (PCs). The network device may then transmit the information packets to other network devices, such as to other network switches or routers. Those network devices may in turn forward the information packets until they reach an appropriate destination. Each information packet may be stored in memory prior to, during, and/or after processing by the network device. In some cases, the memory is arranged as one or more packet buffers that are used to store and/or retrieve the information packets.